Drogodos (Legacy Continuity)
Dragodos is a robotic Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History It is unknown who exactly built Dragodos, or why. However this robotic space dragon had become feared throughout the cosmos, as it would travel through space and kill indiscriminately, slaughtering anything it came across. Eventually, the monster made it's way to Earth, where it intended to continue it's rampages. Quickly, the AKDF's satellites detected the robot, and the AKDF was quickly deployed against Dragodos. Dragodos began to fly miles above Japan, preparing to attack, but was quickly attacked by the AKDF's jets. Although their weapons got the monster's attention, they did little to damage it. Dragodos quickly retaliated, flying right towards the AKDF and attacking their jets ferociously. Dragodos quickly downed the AKDF's jets, but luckily the members themselves were saved by the combined efforts of Ultraman Legacy and Jet Jaguar. Both quickly flew back down to the city to drop their friends off safely, but Dragodos was incredibly persistent, following them and attacking without pause. Eventually, Legacy managed to ward the beast off with an energized kick to the face, and the AKDF members were placed safely on the ground. Afterwords, both Legacy and Jet Jaguar took flight to combat Dragodos, engaging in an aerial duel with the monster. Dragodos was a fast and crafty opponent, flying literal circles around the two and attacking from practically every angle, either with it's claws, it's flames, or it's tail, striking at Legacy and Jet, and getting quite a few hits off on both. Dragodos continued this attack pattern until Legacy assumed his Ultraman duplication form, and fired an Ultra Slash at the robotic dragon, slicing off one of it's wings before. Drogodos roared out in pain, when Jet Jaguar grab it's body and spun it around, throwing Drogodos higher up into the air, where Legacy fired his beam at the robot, creating a large explosion. However, Drogodos was not destroyed yet, as it fell into the ocean, and quickly surfaced to attack the nearby city. Legacy and Jet quickly flew down to Drogodos's location. The robot was heavily damaged, but still functioning. Drogodos attempted to battle the two on land, but lost much it's maneuverability when not in the air, allowing Legacy and Jet Jaguar to easily outmatch it in physical combat. Drogodos unleashed it's flames upon the two, harming them enough for Drogodos to be able to attack them with quick speed, slashing Jet Jaguar with the saw on it's tail and constricting Legacy. Drogodos prepared to fire more flames directly at the Ultra, as Legacy's color timer began to blink from lack of energy. Luckily, before Drogodos could fire, Jet Jaguar punched the robot square in the face, loosening it's grip on Legacy, and allowing the Ultra to slice Drogodos in two with his blade, causing both halves to explode. With the battle over, Legacy gave Jet Jaguar a thumbs up before flying into the air to regain his energies. In the aftermath of the battle, the AKDF's jets, as well as Jet Jaguar, were repaired, and the AKDF's science division began studying what remains of Drogodos they were able to recover, interested in figuring how the robot acted on it's own, with no alien master guiding it. Later on, Legacy assumed the monster to be the work of Ultraman Astro, but he denied this claim in a confrontation between the two. As such, Drogodos's origins remain a mystery. Abilities * Alien Ship: Dragodos can disguise himself as an alien ship armed with a tractor beam and a pair of laser cannons. To change between the two forms he can encase himself in a tornado. This ability was never seen, as in the series, Dragodos can fly freely in his normal form, similar to Narse. * Pincer Claws: Dragodos has a pincer claw for each hand. * Flame Stream: Dragodos can emit a stream of flames from his mouth. * Tail Circular Saw: Dragodos is armed with a circular saw on his tail. * Armor. Drogodos's armor is strong enough to survive Legacy's beam, albiet barely. Trivia * Drogodos was suggested by Emgaltan. * While the monster's origins in this series remain a mystery, it is worth noting its similarities to Narse, and Drogodos may in fact have been based on said robot. How it became self-aware is the real mystery however. * Drogodos is one of few Joneus Kaiju to appear in the series. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Kaiju